Bad Touch
by Childhood Creations
Summary: Nova is set of figuring out if Gob is squishy or not! Why isn't Nova listed as a character? WT-? One shot. Editing as of 12/12/12.


Well, I took "Write drunk, edit sober." to heart,  
>only, I didn't write drunk, or edit sober.<p>

. . . Wait, what?  
>Anyway, here is a bit of a messed up little thing I had running in my head.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Bad Rom-Ghoul, Thing <span>

Rating: T  
>Why?: For sexual themes, references,<br>cursing, and Nova's sexual desires gone haywire.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout, kids. Sorry.

* * *

><p>Nova took another deep inhale of smoke from a cigar she'd been given as a gift from a <em>client<em>whom she'd treated very nicely, causing a handsome reward for her.

Nothing beat a _hard _day's work like a cigar and a chair with the sun beating down on your skin, she needed a bit of 'Nova time'. Gob was inside dealing with an riff and raff that may have stumbled in while she was in her own little world.

"He's been working a lot harder than normal. . ." Nova grumbled to herself and took in another puff. He really had been, Colin was being a lot harder on the Ghoul then what she viewed as normal. He'd beaten Gob three times last night for no understandable, or possibly **any**, reason at all.  
>Her Lone Wanderer walked into the saloon, tipping his Sheriff hat to her as he entered the saloon and closed the door quickly behind him.<br>She remembered the first time he'd taken her up on her services.

He'd been gone for what had to have been months and he came in, Dogmeat close behind, blood still on the hound's claws. The Wanderer was covered in dirt, bleeding scratches and possibly a bullet in the calve, he'd rushed to her, smashing his face onto her and depositing all the caps on the bar for Gob.

_It was a **good** tumble._

She took another puff and smiled victoriously, maybe they would again. She didn't really care too much for being a whore, but it was what paid for her to survive out in the radioactive Wasteland she and the rest the world were forced to live in until their time or luck ran out on them.  
>The Wanderer at least made it seem like it wasn't just a tumble on the rare chance he wanted her services. She knew it wasn't emotional for either of them.<p>

He had a girl, _Amata, _if she remembered the name correctly. Nothing much was ever said between them, she didn't even know his name. The Wanderer spent much of his time when he was in the saloon, or even town for that matter, with Gob. The two becoming fast friends the very day he'd left vault 101 and into the Wasteland that was now where he'd spend the remainder of his days. The Wanderer had taken out all of Paradise Falls, went all the way to Underworld just to tell Carol that Gob was alive and misses her, he even helped Gob with work when Colin Moriarty was not around. The two were the definition of bros.

Nova would have continued her rambling thoughts, but there was a scream from in the saloon as three men ran out. She toyed with the idea that Gob flashed everyone in the saloon with The Wanderer as a joke.  
>She stood up quickly and walked into the saloon, not too excited about leaving the spot she'd settled into quite comfortably.<p>

To much amazement (_and sadness_) Gob hadn't flashed, nor had The Wanderer. _Dream killers. _  
>She did notice the Wanderer had his .44 magnum out and had a smile on his face, Gob was on the floor with his eyes closed. Her eyes scanning the room quickly, about jumping to irrational conclusions until she saw Moriarty with his back on the bar counter and lifeless eyes staring into Nova's. Three women were coward in corner holding each other, sobbing loudly. Nova wasn't sure if they were Colin fangirlbitches, or if they were just innocent bystanders that witnessed his innards get blown across the entire saloon.

"Gob!" Nova screamed and ran to her companion, not giving much of a fuck about if Moriarty was dead or barely hanging in there. Gob was cold compared to his radiation fueled warmth, his ghoulish lip busted and his breathing shallow. "Hey, big boy. Get up." she whispered to him and pulled him into her lap, The Wanderer leaning down and tossing two Stimpack, a Med-X, and a Mentats pack to her.

Gob twisted his head slightly and opened his eyes, they were bright but full of hurt and years of suffering. "Hey there." she whispered as she and The Wanderer treated their hurt Ghoul friend. He winced as Stimpack number two shot him, he wasn't too happy to be in his position, but he was use to it by this point.

"Hey, Nov, I wanna-" The Wanderer pulled his .44 out of it's holster and pointed it at Jericho, he sure was a sick fuck, but seeing his face as The Wanderer pulled a gun on him after watching him kill Colin was pretty much the best thing Nova could have ever seen in her life.

* * *

><p>It had been a month since that little...<em> incident<em>.  
>Gob was behind the bar counter cleaning a few glasses to Wasteland standards of <em>'clean'<em>.

Nova wasn't whoring anymore, but God knows she probably had an STD or two running around in her from what she had to do in order to even make it this far in the Wasteland.

Being who she really was now and **not** the whore that Colin made her be for some caps was_ life-changing_.

Didn't change the fact Gob was **still** squishy, men were **still** fucks, and the Wastes **still** sucked.

Nova took a long drag of a smoke before stomping it out on the floor, eyeing Gob seductively.

_Maybe_, just **_maybe_** he wasn't squishy. He hadn't been paying any attention to her, or paying any attention to anything other then the dirty glasses before him.

She took off for the door, locking it up and walking slowly back to the bar counter, being sure to sway those hips she'd been born to strut with.  
>Gob was still oblivious.<p>

She pulled up her chest and raised a brow at the Ghoul, he was _still _oblivious.  
>Nova growled in frustration, making the ghoul finally notice her.<p>

_What does it take to get any fucking sexual attention around here anymore? _

"Is everything all right, Nova?" he asked, sitting down the rag and glass that was in his hand.

"No!" she yelled, "It's not! I just strutted my cute little Wasteland-tan ass up to you and you didn't even _look_!" her eyes narrowed in on the Ghoul who was confused by her sudden 'cute ass' rant. "Didn't. Even. Look." she spat each word, fire backing her every word.

"I- I am sorry?" he stumbled, not too sure what her deal was. She nodded quickly.

"Hell yeah you are, now give me something, _big boy_!" She jumped onto the bar counter and pulled off Gob's shirt before he could do much, not noticing the fact he was experiencing shock-and-awe, and maybe even a bit of horror. It'd been a long time since she'd used the term 'big boy', brought back a lot of memories.

_Ah, memories._

"I'm a free bitch, baby." she purred, taking off her own top and exposing herself to the entire bar and Gob. Thankfully the bar _was _closed, and locked.

"That's nice." Gob noted before bending down to pick up his discarded shirt and attempting to put it back on.

"No!" Nova growled, ripping it from him and throwing it back down onto the floor of the bar, she pulled the rotting corpse to her and kissed him.

_This is damn weird. _Nova wasn't about to doubt what she was telling herself, maybe she'd regret this later, but never know till you try.

"Um. . ." Gob mouthed, about to talk before being silenced by Nova who closed the Ghouls' mouth with her own. He pushed her away from him and stared at her with nothing but horror now, "Nova, I think you've got something junked up in your head there." he told her bluntly, looking quite concerned for her well-being.

She kicked her legs back and forth violently like a child on the bar counter, "No! I want you bad. I want your lovin'." Nova whined loudly, Gob rolled his eyes and took his shirt again from the floor. "No, no, no, no, no!" she cried loudly. What Gob was about to announce however shut her up _real_ quick.

Gob sighed, pinching his temple with his index finger and thumb, calmly informing to his dear woman friend, "Nova, I'm gay."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<br>Please remember, this is just a haywire ramble I went along with.

Gob may actually not be gay! :P I'm just having fun.  
>It wasn't even until just a moment ago that I realised there were a lot of Gaga references.<p> 


End file.
